


So Close, So Far

by Raven_Nights



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Friendship/Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Nights/pseuds/Raven_Nights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert and your hoping to God that after this disconnection the next person that comes up won’t be another douche bag jerking off into the camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's a Bet

Your name is John Egbert and your hoping to God that after this disconnection the next person that comes up won’t be another douche bag jerking off into the camera. You cover one of your hands over your glasses with the other one hovering over the disconnect button just incase. It would’ve been more practical to just take your glasses off, seeing as you could barely see anything with them off anyway, but it would have to work for now because you can hear sounds of movement coming from the speakers of your computer. You slowly move your fingers in a way to peek through them while still keeping your shield intact just incase it was indeed another douche jacking off to the camera.

“Sup?” Came the reassuring voice of a blond haired boy wearing black aviators on his face. You sigh in relief as you also notice he’s wearing a baseball tee with red sleeves complete with a cracked record in the middle of his shirt. Not to mention that the lighting on the screen is almost blinding with the white of his walls. You deemed him safe and fully removed your hand from your glasses

“Oh thank god! Jade you can open your eyes!” You exclaim as you nudge Jade’s elbow so she can let go of her face too.

“John I swear if your pranking me into looking at another guy jack off I won’t visit you for three years!” Never the less she removed her hands off her face and looked skeptically at the computer screen only to brighten up at seeing a normal guy in place of usually someone fapping off or just about to fap off. She gasped in delight as she gripped your arm before she let go and waved at the screen. “Hi my name’s Jade, what’s your’s?”

“The name’s Dave. How many times you guys been on here that your so scared of seeing some dude’s junk?” You stare at the screen as you hear his deep yet relaxing voice come out of the speakers. You swear that you can hear a faint southern drawl mixed in it.

“I’ve been on a couple times with some of my friends but this is John’s first time! I dared him he couldn’t last twenty minutes on here.” She laughed excitedly. You give yourself a face palm at how much she’s telling a complete stranger.

“How long it’s been since you guys started then?” You check the time on the right bottom side of the screen.

“About eleven minutes. I’m amazed I’ve stayed on this long.” You chuckle at the thought of actually being able to win this bet unlike many of the others you and Jade have made over the years.

“So who gets what out of the bet?” You look over Jade while she giggles cutely to the question.

“Well John has to let me give him a makeover, dress and all, if I win!” You shake your head at the ridiculous image you picture of yourself of being dressed up with make up and a small girls summer dress. Your face scrunches up in disgust while pouting at the same time from the image that now won’t get out of your head. It’s not even that you find it disgusting really, just that it’s unusual punishment. Jade looks to you with a cruel smirk as if knowing what your thinking about right before she lets out a little laugh and she’s back to looking at the computer screen with the cool looking kid on it. Dave turns his head in your direction with an eyebrow raised as if asking you what happens if you win. You rub the back of your neck shyly giving out a small laugh almost akin to the one Jade had just expressed.

“And well if I win Jade here has to finish up her last school year here with me instead of being home schooled like she regularly is.” You watch as the cool kid nods his head in understanding while you smile to Jade. You are actually now having fun as opposed to the last eleven minutes you guys had shared skipping through guys jerking off, porn website ads, snooty bitches that would disconnect right after seeing you, and the occasional points game where you do whatever is written for the highest score. You had to admit the first one you guys actually sat there playing was pretty fun. Well until it got extreme in which the guy was asking to remove articles of clothing.  
“So you guys date then?” Dave leans back in his computer chair becoming more slackened than he was when sitting up close to his computer monitor as you scrunch up your face once again but this time at the thought of dating your first cousin and closest thing to a sister you’ve ever had. You notice Jade is making the same exact face.

“God no, were just really close cousins.” Jade began to laugh at the statement she had just made from how ridiculous it was to think you guys were actually dating. You guys did practically look like brother and sister after all. More like twins if you really thought about it the only thing that was different was eye colors, you having blue and Jade having green, and her being a little tanner than you. Oh and also the fact that’s she was a girl and you were a boy, but other than that you both had black hair, glasses, buck teeth, and the same facial features. It was remarkable to know that she wasn’t your long lost twin sister, like in The Parent Trap where Lindsay Lohan plays both girls who find out they are long lost twins that lived separate from each other with one parent each. But alas she’s just your first cousin in which both her parents died and she had to live with their grandpa for obvious reasons of it just being your father to take care of you.

“Oh shit my bad, it’s just you guys look like you’d make a cute couple.” Jade snickered at the comment.

She pointed her thumb back towards you with a questioning face. “Cute couple with this dork? I don’t think so.” She laughed out as you pouted. You knew she was joking but you had a feeling she was right on some level seeing as you weren’t the best when it came to relationships. You shrug playfully as if saying what you want me to do about it before looking down to the clock to check the time. 

“Hey Jade five more minutes and I win.” You wiggle your eyebrows at her disapproving face. Looking back to the computer monitor you wonder why this dude hasn’t disconnected from you guys yet. Normally if you weren’t having a continuous conversation with the other person they’d get bored and switch to a new person. “So uh do you have a Pester Chum?” Dave nods nonchalantly. “Cool, you wanna add each other as contacts?”

Jade pushes you to the side excitedly exclaiming “Me too! Me too!” You laugh at her huge smile when Dave simply nods in agreement. You watch as he types something on the keyboard waiting for it to pop up on the left side of the screen used for chat when people didn’t have microphones. “Turn tech God head, no spaces right?” The blonde kid nodded his head again. “Ok then, my turn!” You watched as Jade pounded out gardenGnostic on it before pressing enter and sliding over for you to type your chum handle in, ectoBiologist. Jade then copied Dave’s chum handle before opening up the Pester Chum client on your desktop. She lets you sign in and then pastes his name into the Chumroll. “Alright, there! John has your Pester Chum now and I’m sending myself a pester for later to add you onto mine!”

“Cool. Guess I’ll talk to ya guys later then.” You look down to the clock on the side of your screen to find that you had won the bet three minutes ago. Jade doesn’t look to happy knowing that she couldn’t dress you up anymore but smiles at how happy you look right now. Both you and Jade bring your attention back to the cool kid waiting patiently just incase you guys wanted to say anything else to him before you all said your farewells.

“Bye Dave!” You say in unison before watching him give a little wave and disconnecting from you guys. Jade quickly clicks x on the tab before you get a new person; done with the use of the meeting strangers website now that the bet was over. She heaved a long heavy sigh while getting up from her chair to stretch. When finished she smiles widely to you. “He was reeeeeeally cute!” You laugh at her reaction while shaking your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how to tag this especially cause this is the first thing I'm uploading on here so sorry if it's a little confusing. Also I'm not sure to what the rating for this will be just yet cause honestly it was supposed to be a one shot but I ended up starting a second chapter the other day. Bare with me as I learn how to use AO3, I apologize in advance if I make things confusing.


	2. Plans to Be Made

The luggage fell down to the floor with a loud thump. Jade let out a loud sigh before slumping down on the floor, thoroughly exhausted. “That’s the last one right?” out of breath she nods her head up and down at you. You stretch your arms above your head making sure your joints don’t lock up. All loose and full of energy you leave her in the guest room to go get a couple glasses of water for the both of you. With your dad gone, still at work, you deem it safe to bring them upstairs. It’s just water, it won’t hurt the carpet.

“Jade? I brought you some water, where did you go?” the question echoed through the halls from the guest room archway for a minute before you hear a loud giggle answer back from the direction of your room. She’s sitting at your computer desk typing away on Pesterchum. You place a glass down on the desk right next to the monitor before sitting down on the corner of your bed. “I didn’t know you kept in touch with Dave too after that day. Why didn’t you tell me?” You shrug unable to reply with water flowing down your throat like a waterfall. Jade takes a swig of her’s too before turning the computer chair around to see you. Probably waiting for your reply seeing from the fact she wasn’t able to acknowledge your shrug in it’s place. You gulp down the last bit of water before letting out a sigh. She wiggles her eyebrows at you as she places the rest of her water back down on the desk.

Shrugging again you say “yeah, I mean he was the one to actually keep that going cause after the first week of starting conversations with him I started forgetting to. Then when he would message me I couldn’t even try to ignore it because he would send message after message until I answered back.” Jade snorts a short huff of laughter. “Sounds about right, John you‘re such a douche.” you sputter as she laughs at your reaction. Shaking your head you let out a little laugh at her teasing and playfully push her shoulder. Attention was brought back to the computer screen when ping after ping started coming through. As Jade swiveled the computer chair around to see what Dave was typing you get up to look over her shoulder.

\-- ectoBiologist [EB]  began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 14:40 -- 

EB: hey Dave!  
TG: sup egbert  
EB: oh, actually its Jade. im at johns house.  
TG: oh you jacking the derp’s computer?  
EB: something like that lol  
TG: what you over for?  
TG: family visit?  
TG: you guys wanna video call later?  
TG: jade?  
TG: you there?  
EB: yes dave im still here. 

Jade looks over at you as if to ask if we could video chat with him knowing that you’ve been reading their messages. You nod “ask if he wants to video chat right now since we’re not doing anything anyway.”

EB: are you busy? do you wanna just start webcamming right now?  
TG: nah hell yea give me like a couple minutes though gotta take an ill piss  
EB: dave! TMI, hurry up kay? :)  
TG: alright

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 14:52 -- 

It wasn’t even more than three minutes later and Dave had tried to start the video call. You lean over the back of the chair and Jade’s shoulder to quickly click accept to start the call. The light on his camera went in and out for a couple seconds before it adjusted to the dim light in his room. “Hey Dave! How’ve you been?”

“Sup Harley, I’m good you?” He turns his attention to you and gives you a tilt upwards with his head before proclaiming Egbert calmly. You smile a big buck tooth grin at him that could almost challenge the Cheshire Cat himself as Jade goes off on some tangent that doesn’t really stick in your head. Noticing you can see the outline of his bed with the lack of light in his room you wonder if it’s been made. If he keeps his room as tidy as you do when you’re not planning a prank on someone. Wishing more of his room was visible you try to make out the other shapes into objects that would be in a young boy’s room but they just kind of look like blobs to you. That or , oh wait that looks like a window. You can’t really be sure cause there’s no light coming through at all, you think maybe it’s a poster instead or a wall sh-

“John, earth to Egbert.” Dave snaps you out of your thoughts. Blinking you turn to look at both of them with a confused stare. “Jesus Egbert, were you even listening to what I was trying to tell you and Harley?” You smile at the screen apologetically as you slowly shake your head back at Dave. Jade giggles while a sigh permeates through the monitor. The feel of the blood rushing to your face feels more like a punishment for spacing out more than anything else. An awkward laugh escapes your lips while you scratch your neck in embarrassment as you apologize to them unsure of what you're actually meant to do in situations like this. “Don’t sweat it, it’s cool bro. Happens to all of us every once in a while.” You swear the corner of Dave’s mouth twitched upward for a second, it brings you a little bit of relief.

“So what were you telling Jade before I went and spaced out there?” Curiosity and relief practically swept all the embarrassment out the door for you. Good timing too, you didn’t want them to start up another conversation and miss out on anything, even if you kind of deserved that one for day dreaming on them. Jade giggles as she relays the message of all three of them having a horror night. Excitement already coursing through you at just the idea of spending a night with anything in the horror genre. “What day were you thinking of having it? Would it just be movies or are we talking video games or what?” You can’t help the big grin forming on your face but you do your best to keep from bouncing up and down in your seat.

“I was thinking maybe we could do it this Saturday night, if you guys got nothing planned. I think it’d be better to keep it to movies cause most horror games are one player. I mean unless you wanna play those shitty flash games people make?” He chuckles as both you and Jade disagree to the thought. Games like that never did scare you.

“Oh! I just had a great idea to make this even more fun!” Jade looks even more hyped than before at whatever idea that has popped in her head this time. You feel like this couldn’t be as bad as her normal bets from seeing how excited she is but you still have a weird feeling in your gut as if to tell you it could go south at any moment. Dave is the one to make Jade pipe up with telling us her idea, fully wanting in on it even though both of you have no idea what it actually was. “We should do the mustache on the screen drinking game! Except since we’re still minors we’ll play with regular drinks and the punishment for finishing your glass would be truth or dare!” You groan at the though of playing truth or dare with Jade, whenever you play with her it’s like she’s torturing you. Pick truth and she wants something super secretive to the point it becomes embarrassing, dare and you might as well just jump off a bridge to save yourself the trouble for years to come if you went through with it and she always make you go through with it, no turning back. An thought pops in your head to which you voice your concerns of if they have to pause the movies so much that they don’t have time to get through one, hopefully discouraging them to play. Only Dave perks up to Jade saying they can wait till after their movie marathon whenever they decide to end it. 

Feeling it’s a last ditch chance, but hoping to whatever god that can save him from a night of brutality and just some cruel and unusual punishment you timidly state the possibility of the mustache ruining the terror that you’re supposed to feel at the hands of scary movies. But whoosh, here come Jade in to save the day saying that it won’t, it’ll quote/ help lighten the mood when it becomes too much for us between the gore and nerve wrecking scenes/ unquote. Sighing you feel as though there’s no winning to her persuasion affect on Dave.

You really badly just want to shake your head no and refuse to be any part of whatever torture she has in store for you but looking at how close Dave got to the screen and how he’s pretty much eating up every word of how much fun it would be and how it would help us get to know each other pouring out of Jade’s mouth makes you reconsider. Secret wise yeah it would help them get to know Dave better and visa versa for him but it also could make things awkward to the point of never talking to each other again. “I’m definitely in on this! You up for the challenge Egbert? Or are you too chicken you’ll have to tell me about a time you wet yourself?” The smug smirk on his face makes you throw all your doubts to the wind. 

“Oh you’re so on!” You can deal with whatever shit Jade deals your way, you’re used to it. Dave on the other hand has no idea what fire he’s playing with when he brings it up a notch in turning it into a bet between you two. Having no idea how ruthless he might be with his bets you blindly agree to it. Terms could be settled a little later to which both of you agree to in order to actually think of something “good” to make the other do. All three of you then decide that it’ll be best to choose what movies to watch during the week to vote on and give Dave time to torrent them onto his computer seeing as he had a much better set up then John. With everything worked out and settled you and Jade say your goodbyes to Dave as he has to attend to other matters. Good timing too cause your dad calls you from the door to announce he’s home and would like to see how Jade’s trip went.


End file.
